<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Final Frontier by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876218">To The Final Frontier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Star Trek AU. Can't think of a proper summary at the moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Departure for Starfleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">To the Final Frontier</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 1: Departure for Starfleet</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette scowled as the rain fell. Ever since Lila arrived, everyone had been against her, it had started to get so bad that her own parents suggested she drop out of school and enlist in Starfleet. Marinette had taken the entrance exams at their urging, which she had passed with flying colours. So, here she was in the pouring rain, waiting for a shuttle that was an hour late, the only other person there was a boy her age, in a white shirt with blond hair. The sound of him shivering was driving her nuts.</p><p>“If you’re so cold, why didn’t you bring a coat?” Asked Marinette, looking at him, “Or anything larger than a carry bag?”</p><p>The boy looked over at her, shivering, he said “My father doesn’t know I’m joining, he thinks I’m in my bed.”</p><p>“What, is he opposed to you being in Starfleet?” Asked Marinette, folding her arms.</p><p>“He cares more about his brand, he just sees me as a model that he can control.” Said Adrien, rubbing his hands over his arms.</p><p>Marinette was going to question him further, but the shuttle arrived to take them to San Francisco.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">*Two Years later*</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette lounged back in the Academy’s garden, she was vaguely aware of Boothby tending to his flowers. A thump alerted her to Adrien dropping down beside her.</p><p>“I think Mr. Tuvok is upset with me.” Groaned Adrien, “I misremembered one thing about Ambassador Spock’s role aboard the <em>USS Enterprise</em> and he’s giving me that whole disappointed scowl.”</p><p>“I think that’s how his face naturally falls.” Marinette commented, “Did you hear about the <em>Yamato</em>?”</p><p>“About how it blew up near the neutral zone?” Responded Adrien, “Who hasn’t?”</p><p>“Apparently it was a few kilometres away for the <em>Enterprise</em> when it went up.” Said Marinette, “Then there’s the whole ‘Borg’ mess, I heard on the grapevine that they are considering building actual warships to combat them.”</p><p>“Really?” Asked Adrien, rolling onto his side facing her.</p><p>“Yeah, some people are actually theorising that the Hansen Scientists went missing because they were observing the Borg in their natural habitat and they were discovered.” Said Marinette, looking at Adrien.</p><p>“I do not believe idle gossip is part of your studies here, Cadets.” Came Tuvok’s voice, making them jump on to their feet, “And the ‘disappointed scowl’, Cadet Agreste, is the natural resting position of all Vulcan’s.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” Said the two, quickly saluting and rushing off.</p><p>“Cadet Dupain-Cheng, it would be advisable to remove the grass attached your uniform.” Said Tuvok, as the two rushed away.</p><p>“How does he do that?” Asked Marinette, “It’s like he transported there with no one noticing.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Said Adrien, as they walked through the doors, “Apparently the <em>USS Kwami</em> is being decommissioned.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the ship Commander Trixx served on?” Asked Marinette, “The one where he and the security chief got so drunk, they somehow managed to cripple an Orion slave ship from the inside out?”</p><p>“Yeah, apparently it’s captain is looking for her senior staff.” Replied Adrien, stopping at he spotted the most recent graduates of the Academy, they had made Adrien’s first year at the Academy hell.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Muttered Adrien, both he, Marinette and the Graduates oblivious to the fact a dark-skinned woman with dark red hair watching them.</p><p>“Look at this, boys,” Said the leader of the group, “A little slut and their loose end.”</p><p>“You wish.” Snarled Marinette, stepping in front of Adrien, “I thought you were assigned to Deep Space 4, Theo.”</p><p>“We have a week before we ship out.” Said Theo, looking Marinette up and down, “I still can’t understand why you hang around this soiled rag, he’s not going to show you any attention or affection for that matter.”</p><p>“Oh, and you could?” Demanded Marinette, folding her arms across her chest, “Like in Iowa?”</p><p>“Just like Iowa.” Purred Theo, making Marinette sashay up to him, and ram her knee into his groin and connected her forehead with Theo’s nose.</p><p>“You lasted less than a minute couldn’t understand the meaning on a ‘one-night stand’.” Snarled Marinette, as Theo doubled over in pain.</p><p>One of Theo’s friends lunged at Marinette, who dodged and sent a kick towards them.</p><p>A loud, sharp, shrill whistle cut through the commotion.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Came a stern, authoritative voice.</p><p>Everyone turned and looked at the origin of both the whistle and the sound. A woman with Dark red skin and red hair stood with her hands on her hips. Everyone’s eyes went to her uniform and the rank pins on her neck. A Captain. A Starfleet Captain.</p><p>“Well,” Said the Captain, her voice cold, “I’m waiting.”</p><p>“Who’re you?” Demanded Theo, blood running down his face, “err, Sir, Ma’am?”</p><p>The Captain narrowed her eyes and glared at Theo.</p><p>“I’m Captain Tikki of the <em>USS Kwami</em>,” Said Tikki, her voice cold, “I suggest you remember that as it’s my ship taking you to Deep Space 4.”</p><p>Theo and his friends all stood to attention.</p><p>“I don’t like how you were treating these Cadets,” Said Tikki, “especially since it is due to a personal matter, that is not your concern. I fully intend on place a note on all of your files, especially yours, Cadet.”</p><p>Marinette stiffened, “What?! Why?!”</p><p>“Instigating a physical confrontation, don’t try and deny it.” Said Tikki, her arms folding.</p><p>“I only instigated it because they were insulting my friend.” Protested Marinette, making Tikki look over at Adrien, before frowning. Tikki was well aware of the incident involving him and his engineering professor.</p><p>“I see…” Said Tikki, her hand going back to her waist, “I suggest you two get to your class.”</p><p>Marinette stiffly nodded, before heading off with Adrien, who kept his gaze on the floor.</p><p>“As for you four,” Said Tikki, addressing the four junior officers, “I suggest you report to Commander Plagg and explain why you’ve been sent to be written up.”</p><p>The four stiffened, realising what that meant.</p><p>“But that’d mean it could be years before we’re promoted.” Protested Theo, gaining Tikki’s ire.</p><p>“You should’ve thought of that before harassing two cadets and making an embarrassment of the uniform you’re wearing.”</p><p>They group fell silent at Tikki’s words.</p><p>“Dismissed.” Came Tikki’s clipped reply.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Did you see the way she looked at you?!” Ranted Marinette, “She looked at you like you were a used tissue.”</p><p>“But I am.” Muttered Adrien, making Marinette sigh and spin to face him.</p><p>“Adrien,” Began Marinette, “The council made it clear that the Professor deliberately down marked your work in order to manipulate you. When the others brought their experiences to the trial, and how the professor practically had slept with most of his students, you were just the one who he was caught with.”</p><p>“It doesn’t change what I am.” Muttered Adrien, his gaze still on the floor.</p><p>“Adrien,” Said Marinette, “How was he caught out?”</p><p>“Someone managed to get a recording of him telling them that he would make everything go away if they slept with him.” Mumbled Adrien.</p><p>“<em>I</em> managed to get a recording.” Corrected Marinette, “Added to a testimony of at least 14 Starfleet junior officers, three of which were serving aboard the <em>Enterprise</em> and Captain Picard threatening to involve Official Federation investigators, remember what he said at the trial?”</p><p>“’To have someone who would manipulating their own students for their own pleasures was abhorrent and against everything Starfleet stood for and if Starfleet would allow such a person to continue to teach, with the knowledge of what he has done, then Starfleet is lost and unable to serve the Federation.’” Recounted Adrien, “I think we actually got to meet our heroes that day.”</p><p>“Doctor Crusher was taller than I expected.” Said Marinette, “Now, come on, I doubt Admiral Paris is willing to accept moping about ourselves as an actual excuse on why we’re late.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You what?” Asked Commodore Damocles, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“I’d like to see the files on Cadets Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.” Tikki repeated, trying to stop the headache that was slowly building behind her eyes.</p><p>“Why those two particular Cadets?” Asked Damocles, frowning, “Everything is still rather delicate regarding the latter of the two.”</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re avoiding Cadet Dupain-Cheng’s involvement in the resolution of that incident.” Probed Tikki, getting a wince from the Commodore.</p><p>“She is very protective of him, which is a problem, since all the previous test have shown how, in contrast to his intelligence, he seems unwilling to take risks.” Said Damocles, “She, however, is a risk taker, preferring to act and ask questions later. Essentially, she’s command material.”</p><p>“She’s studying medicine, isn’t she?” Asked Tikki, getting a nod from Damocles.</p><p>“She’s an interesting one, going for Starfleet Medical, whilst working on the Command track.” Said Damocles, “Her class is going to be undertaking the Kobayashi Maru test next week, you’re welcome to observe if you wish.”</p><p>Tikki paused, before she nodded, “I think I’d like to see that.”</p><p>High in orbit, at four nacelled Starship sat, it had the commonly known Saucer and Stardrive section of a Constitution Class but instead of having the nacelles mounted onto pylons, the nacelles were attached to the top and bottom of the saucer section. On the hull of the saucer section were the words; U.S.S KWAMI NCC-2015.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kobayashi Maru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Chapter 2: Kobayashi Maru</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“The <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>,” Said Lt. Commander Chakotay, looking over the cadets, “What can you tell me about the test?”</p><p>Marinette’s hand shot up, “The <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> test was made in response to the Battle of the Binary Stars that kick started the Klingon-Federation of 2256-2257. The war was officially declared to be over, however a cold war was formed in the absence of conflict, with there being minor conflicts taking place across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, until the Khitomer Accords in 2293.” Said Marinette, getting an amused look from Chakotay.</p><p>“Thank you for the history lesson, Cadet.” Said Chakotay, walking around the room, “Who designed the test?”</p><p>“The Test was designed by 27 different Starfleet Officers, with Lt. Spock spearheading the programming design of the test itself.” Said Adrien, getting a nod from Chakotay.</p><p>“Okay,” Said Chakotay, an amused smile on his face, “What notable Starfleet Officers ‘beat’ the test?”</p><p>“Captain James T. Kirk best the test in 2256, he did this by hacking into the test itself and making the Klingons recognise him as a powerful war hero.” Said one cadet, “Kirk was awarded for his original thinking on the test.”</p><p>“Alright,” Said Chakotay, “First of all, The <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> wasn’t made in response to the Battle of the Binary of the Binary Stars, but it was made required because of it, The test was made by a group of 10 Starfleet Officers, not twenty-seven and Kirk took the test in 2254. Peter Kirk also took the test and beat it by challenging the other Captain to ritual combat and having his crew take the survivors to safety and David Forester beat the test the same way Captain Kirk did.”</p><p>Chakotay took a deep breath and sighed, “Tomorrow, you are going to take the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> test, however, you will be observed by several important Starfleet Officers.”</p><p>Muttering broke out amongst the cadets, Chakotay loudly cleared his throat, silencing them.</p><p>“This is a common thing with the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>, Captains will often observe to see who to keep an eye on, for good or for bad reasons.” Chakotay glanced across the room at a group of Cadets leaning against the back wall, talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“Sir.” Marinette raised her hand, “you forgot a person who beat the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>.”</p><p>Chakotay turned his gaze over to Marinette, making the group in the back snigger.</p><p>“Who did I forget?” Asked Chakotay, as Marinette withered slightly.</p><p>“Commander Riker,” Said Marinette, “He asked for an EV Suit and said he’d fight the enemy hand-to-hand.”</p><p>Chakotay paused, before turning around and checking the computer.</p><p>“You are correct, Cadet,” Said Chakotay, after a moments silence, “I did miss out Commander Riker.”</p><p>Marinette’s legs shook with her excitement.</p><p>“However,” Said Chakotay, “If any of you intend to ‘beat’ the test tomorrow, we ask that you are at least creative.”</p><p>That got a groan from the class.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette twitched nervously, as she sat in the medical station on the test bridge. One of the senior cadets was sprawled in the captain’s chair.</p><p>“Sir.” Said another Cadet, Marinette mentally identified her as Aurore Boureal, a fellow Parisian, “We are receiving a distress signal from the <em>SS Kobayashi Maru</em>. They have suffered a loss of power and they are reporting that they ran into a cloaked mine and have several wounded and are at risk of losing their life support systems.”</p><p>Marinette could’ve sworn she heard the Senior Cadet scoff.</p><p>“Hail the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> and tell them that we are on our way.” Said the Senior Cadet, eying up a couple other female cadets.</p><p>“Sir,” Said Marinette, getting the Senior Cadet’s attention, “The <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> is on the edge of the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone, by the time we get there, even at maximum warp, they will have crossed that border.”</p><p>The Senior Cadet rolled his eyes, “Then we’ll just have to be quick then, won’t we?”</p><p>Marinette fought the urge to scowl at him, “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>The virtual journey was kept in silence, until Adrien, who was at the science station, spoke, “We are in visual range of the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>, Captain.”</p><p>“Thank you, Crewman.” Said the Senior Cadet, making it obvious he wanted to call Adrien something different.</p><p>“Sir, as your First Officer isn’t bothering to remind you, the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em> has crossed the border of the Neutral Zone and if we cross it-” Marinette was interrupted by the Senior Cadet.</p><p>“No one cares.” They dismissed, before ordering them to head towards the freighter.</p><p>“Attention<em> SS Kobayashi Maru</em> and any others who may be listening, I am Captain Ethan Jones of the <em> USS Endeavour</em>, we are crossing the Neutral Zone to aid and rescue a damaged freighter that is adrift,” Said the Senior Cadet, Marinette actually thought things were going rather well, “let it be known, if you attack us, we will destroy you and anyone who is with you.”</p><p>That sent Marinette’s hope down the pan. The bridge suddenly rocked as three <em>D’deridex Warbirds</em> decloaked and fired on them.</p><p>“Hull breaches on deck 9 and 12.” Reported Aurore, as the Senior Cadet sat frozen.</p><p>“There are 32 wounded across deck 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12.” Said Marinette, as everyone started looking towards Jones and his selected First Officer, “Orders, Sir?”</p><p>The bridge rocked again, before Marinette got to her feet and pulled a Medical Tricorder off her belt. Marinette gave the two a quick scan.</p><p>“Shit, they’ve gone into shock.” Reported Marinette, rushing back to her console and grabbing her Medical kit.</p><p>Everyone froze and looked around nervously. Marinette administered as dose of a mild sedative. She stood up and straightened her Uniform.</p><p>“Under the present circumstances, I am assuming command of the ship, I want damage and Tactical reports, now.” Commanded Marinette, looking around the bridge.</p><p>“The lead Warbird is the <em>IRW Valadore</em>, they have received minor damage to their port engines, their shields are holding.” Reported Aurore, looking down at her console, “We have lost life support on seven decks and our weapons have been knocked offline, our shields are holding at 23%, Captain.”</p><p>“Captain, we might be able to force them to drop their shields with a Tachyon beam.” Said Adrien, “Although, I don’t know what goods that is going to do, since we have no weapons.”</p><p>Marinette was silent for a moment, “Do we have enough power to go to warp?”</p><p>Marc, a Betazoid, checked his console, “Yes, Captain.”</p><p>“Mr. Agreste, fire that tachyon beam, keep it up for as long as possible,” Said Marinette, folding her arms behind her back, “Mr. Anciel, I want you to set a course for the <em>Valador</em> and maximum warp.”</p><p>There was a thick silence, eventually Aurore spoke, “What about the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>?”</p><p>“Are we within transporter range?” Asked Marinette, looking at the blonde girl.</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” Answered Aurore.</p><p>“Good, I want an engineering team to beam over and work on repairs, nothing fancy, just enough to get them out of here.” Ordered Marinette, silently ordering Aurore to go, “Timing is of the absolute essence, we will need to drop our shields, beam Aurore and her team to the <em>Kobayashi Maru</em>, raise our shields again and fire that tachyon beam long enough to collapse the Warbirds shields.”</p><p>There was a simultaneous “Aye” from the bridge crew.</p><p>“Ms. Boureal, are you ready to transport?” Asked Marinette, as they positioned themselves between the Warbirds and the freighter.</p><p>“<em>Yes, Captain, my team and I are ready</em>.” Aurore reported.</p><p>“Good, drop shields, transport them across.” Said Marinette, before getting confirmation that the transport was successful, “Shields up, Red Alert, fire tachyon beam, now.”</p><p>The bridge rocked again, “The <em>Valadore’s</em> shields are down!” Reported Adrien, as the console behind him sparked.</p><p>“How are repairs going on the <em>Kobayahi Maru</em>?” Demanded Marinette, looking towards Mirelle, a Trill.</p><p>“They have restored power and are going to warp now, Captain.” Reported Mirelle.</p><p>“Good,” Said Marinette, “Mr. Anciel, set a course for the lead Warbird, Maximum Warp.”</p><p>“Aye, Captain.” Said Marc, before there was the flash of going to warp, before the view screen exploded.</p><p>The test bridge went dark.</p><p>“Well, shit, Marinette, I think you broke the test.” Came Adrien’s voice, amusement laced in his tone.</p><p>“I don’t know how, though,” Said Marinette, looking around the dark, “They’ve had ramming procedures before in this test.”</p><p>“Yeah, but none of them were at warp.” Came Adrien’s voice, before the lights came back on.</p><p>The broken view screen slowly retracted into the ceiling, stopping halfway because of a piece of debris sticking out of it. Two Starfleet Medical Officers slid under the door and started to check on the two Senior Cadets, before they started moving them.</p><p>“Alright, everyone out.” Came Chakotay’s voice, as the group of cadets slowly filtered out, Adrien and Marinette being the last to leave.</p><p>“Congratulations, Cadet Dupain-Cheng,” Said Chakotay, as Marinette slid under the door, “You’ve officially broken the test.”</p><p>“I don’t know how it happened, Sir.” Said Marinette, nervously.</p><p>“The test is designed to give the most accurate and non-lethal responses to any of it’s inputs, when you ordered a warp speed ramming procedure, the test responded as accurately as possible. As far as it’s concerned, it no longer exists.”</p><p>“So, it shut down.” Said Adrien, as the door collapsed shut behind them, making everyone jump.</p><p>“Who was observing us?” Asked Marc, “I sensed a lot of confusion and concern from behind the screen.”</p><p>“Oh, no one special, just Captain’s Picard, Janeway and Commander Sisko.” Said Chakotay, “Captain Tikki was there as well, along with some of her command crew.”</p><p>Marinette froze, “I just committed suicide in front of three Starfleet Captains.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Two Years Later</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette was bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“What posting did you get?” Asked Marinette, as soon as Adrien left the instructors Office, “I got the<em> USS Buran</em>.”</p><p>“Paris Scientific research lab.” Said Adrien, before giving Marinette a sideways look, “Isn’t the <em>Buran</em> part of that taskforce?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be intercepting an unknown vessel at Wolf 359.” Said Marinette, her hand interlocking with Adrien’s, “It should be a short encounter, nothing to life threatening.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wolf 359</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Chapter 3: Wolf 359</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette flinched as the panel behind her exploded.</p><p>“The <em>Bonestell</em> and <em>Saratoga</em> have been destroyed, Captain,” Reported Theo Barbot, a different Theo to the one she knew in the Academy, “The <em>Tolstoy</em> and <em>Melbourne</em> are moving in to intercept the Borg Cube.”</p><p>“Casualties on all decks,” Marinette reported, before a different klaxon went off, “We have Borg on decks 8 through 12.”</p><p>A sound that resembled a transporter made Marinette stiffen, a sharp pain pierced her neck. There was a sudden cutting sound and the Borg fell to the ground. Va’Kel Shon, an Ensign Academy mate of Marinette’s stood over the Borg with a pair of Ushaan-tors in his hands.</p><p>Marinette felt fire racing through her veins, she was vaguely aware of something protruding out of her skin across her body.</p><p>
  <em>“You are Borg. You will assimilate any non-Borg. Resistance is Futile.”</em>
</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>
  <em>“If you do not comply, you will be terminated.”</em>
</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>
  <em>“Your culture will adapt to service us.”</em>
</p><p>Marinette was made aware of a hypo-spray being placed against her neck and then everything went black.</p><p>When Marinette woke up, everything was dark, Marinette let out a small moan, before trying to stand up.</p><p>“Easy.” Said Shon, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t know what the Doctor injected you with, but it was able to prevent you from becoming like the Borg.”</p><p>“A very high dose of adrenaline, with some supplements to mimic a Bijani pain trance.” Said Fu, an elderly commander who was the Chief Medical Officer, “Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to prevent some assimilation, but you will still need some of them removed before you’re put on active duty again.”</p><p>“That’s if Earth is still around long enough.” Muttered another Ensign.</p><p>Marinette looked around, before spotting the bodies of most of the Bridge Crew placed off to the side.</p><p>“The ship is unsalvageable, another ship passed through, but other than that, it’s been all quiet.” Said Shon, looking down at Marinette, “Out of 490, only 16 are still alive. It turns out that the Borg aren’t shielded against melee weapons.”</p><p>“Remind me to pick up a sword when we get back.” Muttered Marinette, her throat sore.</p><p>“<em>If</em> we get back.” Muttered the Ensign from earlier.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien tried not to groan when he ran into his father as soon as he got off the transport, the older man glared at him, his arms folded.</p><p>“Excuse me, Sir,” Said Adrien, “I need to get to the Assignment Officer.”</p><p>Adrien brushed past his father and made his way over to Commander Mendeleiev, the chief science officer of the area.</p><p>“Ah, Ensign Agreste,” Said Mendeleiev, as Adrien approached, “surprising to see you without your other half.”</p><p>“Marinette’s on the <em>Buran</em>.” Said Adrien, as Mendeleiev looked down at her padd.</p><p>“Standard posting, you’ll be helping teach the recruits that are based here.” Said Mendeleiev, looking back up at Adrien, “I understand you were hoping to get the same posting as Marinette.”</p><p>“Yeah, but things don’t usually go as we hope.” Said Adrien, wincing slightly.</p><p>“I’ll see about her being moved here once her posting on the <em>Buran</em> is up.” Said Mendeleiev, dismissing Adrien.</p><p>Over the course of the next week, Adrien had been reunited with Chloe, who was studying to be an Operations Officer, met Nino, Alya and the rest of their class and ran into Lila. Lila was given a wide berth by everyone; Adrien was later told about how she lied to the extent she almost ruined another one of their friend’s life.</p><p>“And you all just believed her?” Asked Adrien, looking up from the science report he was writing.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Said Alya, her gaze on the ground, “It all seemed so good and, well, we got carried away in being hopeful.”</p><p>“And it all came out after Marinette left.” Said Nino, making Adrien’s head snap up to stare at him.</p><p>“Marinette?” Asked Adrien, getting to his feet, “As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”</p><p>“Yeah, wait,” Gasped Nino, “you know her?”</p><p>“Know her?” Said Adrien, “I’m dating her!”</p><p>Everyone was silent, before Adrien was bombarded with questions, the only one that Adrien heard was what her posting was.</p><p>“She’s on the<em> USS Buran</em>,” Said Adrien, getting everyone to silence, “she’s going to be gone a few months and then she’s coming back to Earth.”</p><p>Everyone was happy, Marinette was in Starfleet, they could still find her.</p><p>The happiness was broken another week later, when the news about the Fleet at Wolf 359 was broken.</p><p>“Out of a task force of 40-star ships,” Said Lt. Commander Bustier, her voice choked, “only one was deemed salvageable. The remains of the unsalvageable ships will remain at Wolf 359 to serve as a memorial, a full list of those lost at Wolf 359 will be posted tomorrow.”</p><p>Adrien was numb, he remembered Marinette saying the <em>Buran</em> was part of a task force headed for Wolf 359. Adrien was forced off duty when he saw Marinette’s name on the list.</p><p>It wasn’t even a week later that people started flirting with him. Adrien had made friends with a Cadet named Kagami Tsurugi and a fellow Ensign Luka Couffaine. Kagami had almost received a black eye when she tried to drag Adrien out of his quarters.</p><p>Adrien would remain quiet for little over a month.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m glad we were able to get the replicators working.” Said Shon, as he bit down on the food he was given, “I don’t think the Captain would appreciate it if we ate her.”</p><p>Marinette gave a small smile, before tearing a chuck of chicken off the leg she was given. The replicators and life support were the only things working, which gave a small comfort.</p><p>There was a sudden transporter sound, making everyone jump to their feet. A pair of Klingons stood, looking over them.</p><p>“qatlh naDev?” (Why are you here?) Asked one Klingon, “nuq Davang naDev?” (What are you doing here?)</p><p>Marinette let out a small sigh of relief, they weren’t there to kill them.</p><p>“DuDwI' maH naDev qaSchoH may', lam HoS wIghaj.” (We've been stuck here since the battle, we have not much power.) Said Marinette, getting the Klingon’s attention.</p><p>“SoHvaD lon 'ejyo'?” (Starfleet has abandoned you?) Asked a Klingon, looking over the group.</p><p>“No.” Said the other Klingon, “They would not abandon their own, they must’ve been shielded.”</p><p>“Yes, our Chief engineer created a shield that blocked out our life signs,” Said Fu, walking forwards, “Unfortunately, he was killed before he could deactivate it and none of us were briefed on how it worked.”</p><p>“It obviously doesn’t work as well as you thought, if we could detect you.” Retorted the first Klingon, folding his arms.</p><p>“J’mpok, at ease.” Said the second Klingon, “They are not our enemies.”</p><p>“Very well, Martok.” Said J’mpok, not looking pleased, “I suppose you want a lift home?”</p><p>“That would be appreciated, yes.” Replied Fu, before Martok called for a transport of 18 people.</p><p>As soon as Marinette was on the Klingon ship, Fu took the liberty of sedating her and requesting the use of their sick bay.</p><p>“So, one of your own was turned into one of them.” Said J’mpok, as he led them to the sick bay.</p><p>“Almost, we were able to prevent it by tricking her body into a pain trance.” Said Fu, “Thankfully it worked.”</p><p>Shon gently placed Marinette on the berth, before Fu started removing the implants that had grown inside her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien was supervising the Cadets on Earth Space Dock, when a Klingon ship suddenly decloaked and a group of Klingons beamed onto the station.</p><p>“We have some of your people, Starfleet,” Said the lead Klingon, as another group of people were beamed onto the station.</p><p>Adrien froze as soon as he caught sight of Marinette, pale and with implants sticking out of her body.</p><p>Adrien didn’t think as he ran past the lead Klingon and grabbed hold of Marinette. There was a tense silence, before Medical staff started rushing over to the survivors, while the Medical Officer of the <em>Buran</em> took himself to security.</p><p>Lt. Commander Bustier was standing nearby when Fu walked up to the Security officer.</p><p>“I assume you are the Chief of Security here?” Asked Fu, looking up at the Vulcan.</p><p>“I am.” Came the response.</p><p>“I’m here to turn myself in for genetically modifying a Starfleet Officer.” Said Fu, getting stunned looks from the Vulcan and Bustier.</p><p>Across the room, Adrien had to be pried off Marinette, so the Medical Staff could attend to her. He compromised by holding onto her hand.</p><p>“I thought I lost you.” Murmured Adrien, as Marinette was scanned by a frowning Medical Officer.</p><p>“You almost did.” Said Marinette, as Adrien’s thumb ran over her knuckle.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose it was your Bijani heritage that saved you.” Said the Medical Officer, getting Marinette’s attention.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir?” Asked Marinette, looking up at them.</p><p>“Your scans are coming back as Human/Bijani,” Said the Officer, “Someone probably put you in a pain trance to prevent you being Assimilated, since you would’ve been seen as ‘dead’.”</p><p>“Sir, there aren’t any Bijani in my family, we’re all Human.” Said Marinette, getting the Officer to look at her.</p><p>The Officer was silent, before he placed his tricorder down and tapped his com-badge.</p><p>“Lt. Bashir to Security,” Said the Doctor, “One of my patients has been genetically modified without her knowledge, I would like a high-level search for the culprit.”</p><p><em>“No need,”</em> Came the response <em>“They turned themselves in as soon as they got back.”</em></p><p>Bashir blinked, “Well, that was anti-climactic.”</p><p>“Am I free to go?” Marinette asked quietly.</p><p>“Ah, yes, there seems to be nothing else wrong with you, Lieutenant.” Said Bashir, before moving off to another patient.</p><p>Adrien slowly helped Marinette to her feet and helped her walk away from the growing crowd.</p><p>“I met some of your old friends,” Said Adrien, “They want to get back in touch with you.”</p><p>Marinette quietly groaned, as they approached the group of Cadets from Paris.</p><p>“Alright, Class,” Said Adrien, quickly getting everyone’s attention, “This is Lt. JG. Dupain-Cheng, The Junior Medical Officer assigned to the Bridge of the <em>USS Buran</em>.”</p><p>Everyone stared at Marinette, who was swaying slightly. Marinette was almost bowled over by an entire class of Cadets rushing her.</p><p>“Oh yeah, most of your school friends are Cadets.” Said Adrien, as Marinette struggled under the dog pile.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me.” Came the muffled response.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TtFF</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette tugged on her Uniform, as she looked at her reflection. There were still a couple implants visible, one on her left temple and another just below her ear. Today was the day Starfleet and the Federation would hold a service for everyone lost during the Borg incursion, the sixteen names of Marinette and her fellow survivors had been removed from the list of the dead.</p><p>Marinette’s door chimed.</p><p>“Come in.” Said Marinette, after a moment of silence.</p><p>The door opened, admitting Adrien into the room.</p><p>“The Service is about to begin, Admiral Paris sent me to get you.” Said Adrien, coming up behind Marinette.</p><p>“I heard the <em>USS Ahwahnee</em> has been moved to Utopia Planitia to be restored.” Said Marinette, her eyes not moving from her reflection.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently there was a whole fleet of ships that were being designed to fight the Borg were being stored there,” Said Adrien, carefully watching Marinette, “You feeling okay?”</p><p>Marinette was quiet for a moment, before answering, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, “Mari, we’re with you, <em>I’m</em> with you. You don’t have to bottle anything up, you and fifteen others went through an incredibly traumatic event and you have your genes altered without your consent.”</p><p>“It’s funny,” Said Marinette, her voice hollow, “I remember all the times we were spat at during our academy years, every time we were treated unfairly, and now, everyone is calling me and the other survivors heroes. Adrien,” Marinette turned to him, “the only reason I’m alive now, is because of the alterations and part of me just wishes I’d died on the bridge of the <em>Buran</em>.”</p><p>Adrien pulled Marinette close, as she started to breakdown.</p><p>Elsewhere, A red skinned Starfleet Captain was looking over Adrien and Marinette’s Starfleet profiles. She narrowed her eyes, before leaning back and looking at her First Officer.</p><p>“Perhaps we should keep a closer eye on them in future?” Suggested Plagg, his pitch-black skin highlighting his vivid green sclera and cat-like pupil slits.</p><p>“Maybe,” Mused Tikki, before looking at Fu’s file, “It seems the Guardian saw the Lieutenant important enough to genetically modify to ensure her survival.”</p><p>“Are we going to do anything for Fu?” Asked Plagg, leaning forwards.</p><p>“No,” Said Tikki, shaking her head, her antenna raising through her hair, “He managed to hide from Section 31 a century ago, he’ll just disappear into thin air again.”</p><p>Tikki narrowed her eyes at Marinette’s file, silently deciding to keep an eye on her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>